Cooking Distractions
by aberlasters
Summary: The day that Maximum Ride and the rest of the flock became completely certain that Max couldn't cook. Miggy


Max marched into the kitchen, ignoring the protests of the flock in the living room.

"I can cook! You all just watch!" she yelled at the living room.

Iggy rushed after her. "Please, just let me help," he begged.

Max contemplated him with a glare. "Fine," she agreed, once again marching to the kitchen. Max had only agreed to let Iggy help him, because she knew she could never, ever cook a full meal without his help. She would probably set the house into flames if she even tried.

_(Flashback)_

_Everyone was watching the TV, when suddenly the channel was changed to the Cooking Channel._

"Hey!" Gazzy complained.

_Iggy was holding the remote. "I was bored. Plus, if I watch this, I may be able to get some new ideas for recipes to make."_

With much arguing, everyone finally agreed that what they ate was more important than what they watched on TV. Thinking about the amazing food Iggy might make for them, they all sat through the recipe, enduring the boredom that hit each flock member, except for Iggy of course. 

_Suddenly, Iggy started to laugh. Nudge looked at him, tilting her head. "What's so funny, Iggy?" _

"_I was just imagining Max in the kitchen, attempting to do this," Iggy told her, launching into another round of laughter._

_Everyone but Max also began to laugh, imagining the same thing. Max looked from face to face incredulously._

"You guys are joking, right? I can cook this if I want! Well, maybe not this, but I could definitely cook a full dinner for all of you guys!" Max exclaimed

_This made the rest of the flock laugh even harder. Gazzy even had the nerve to start rolling on the floor, holding his stomach. _

_Max got up, fuming. "Fine? You guys don't believe me! I'll go cook you a dinner right now!" _

_Everyone automatically sobered up. "Max, that's okay. We don't want food poisoning," Angel told her innocently. _

_The flock started to laugh again, finding the fact that Max couldn't cook hilarious. _

_Max stomped out of the living room furious._

"Shit," Iggy muttered, following her quickly. 

_(Present) _

Max and Iggy reached the kitchen quickly. Iggy told Max what they needed, and she looked around, but, seeing as she barely ever went into the kitchen, couldn't find anything. Iggy rolled his eyes, and took out the cooking tools himself.

"How about we make pasta? I don't even think you could go wrong with that," Iggy suggested.

Max scoffed but nodded. "You can make the sauce while I boil the pasta. I don't really trust you with hot water." 

"Iggy, I can fight three Erasers single-handedly. I think I am completely capable of handling hot water!" she protested.

"Well, too bad. My kitchen, my rules," he told her, grinning.

Max felt a blush coming on, so she quickly turned to the refrigerator to find the ingredients that she would need to make salsa. After looking for a good three minutes, Iggy came over to her and took out the ingredients instead.

Max grabbed them from Iggy's hands, and set them down on the table. While boiling the water, Iggy directed her on how to make the sauce. While she was making it, she head Iggy pouring the water out and putting the pasta in a separate bowl in the background.

Iggy came over to check on what Max was doing and shook his head. "Max, you're not stirring it right."

She threw her hands up in exasperation. "Now there's a right way to stir? That's just ridiculous!" When she noticed that she had accidentally thrown sauce in Iggy's face, she giggled uncontrollably. She tried to stop when she noticed the murderous look on Iggy's face, but she couldn't manage to do it.

"You're so dead, Maximum Ride," Iggy told her while wiping the pasta sauce from his face. She backed up, but he swiftly came up to her and started tickling her.

Max laughed until she felt her sides were going to burst. When she thought she wouldn't be able to take any more, she managed to start tickling Iggy back.

Iggy immediately started to laugh, being even more ticklish than her. After a good five minutes, Iggy couldn't take it anymore, and trapped Max's arms on the wall they had back into. '

It was times like these that Iggy was happy he had gotten his sight back. He grinned at the blush that crept over Max's face. He loved that he was the only one who could do that to her.

"Oh, Max," he sighed, his breath making the loose strands of Max's hair fan up.

Her blush deepened when she noticed Iggy staring at her lips. Iggy couldn't help noticing how beautifully pink and kissable (yes, it's a word) her lips seemed to be. There was nothing he wanted more than to just kiss her right now.

Even though Iggy didn't know it, Max was thinking the exact same thing. When he noticed Iggy slightly leaning in, she also began to lean in slowly.

Suddenly, Iggy couldn't take it anymore. He pushed his lips onto hers and hungrily started to move his lips against her. She was kissing him just as passionately. Iggy wrapped one of his arms around Max's waist, while the other one went up to the wall behind them. Max wrapped her arms around his neck, sliding her fingers through his soft, strawberry blonde hair.

Finally, the need to breathe came back to them, and they pulled back, gasping for breath. Iggy trailed kisses down her neck and back up. Once he reached her lips, he kissed around them, just to tease her.

Max took his face in her hands and brought his lips to meet hers again. This time the kiss lasted even longer than the first one, if that was possible. Iggy licked Max's lip, begging her to open her mouth. She quickly agreed and their tongues met. When Iggy pushed Max harder against the wall, she moaned in pleasure, loving the feeling of Iggy.

Once again they pulled back. Iggy leaned his forehead against Max's and grinned. "God, I love you so much, Max," he whispered.

Max looked at him and smiled, kissing him quickly, but with just as much caring as the other kisses. "I love you, too Iggy. We should finish the pasta, so the flock knows I can cook." She laughed breathily, grinning to the point where her cheeks hurt.

She turned to the pasta sauce she was making, to see it was gone. She turned her head to the other side to see fully completed pasta waiting for her.

There was a piece of paper taped to it, and she strode over to it, took it off, and read it aloud. "We told you that you couldn't cook," Max read, scowling. "P.S., the sauce was terrible." She squinted. It looked like someone had scribbled it in at the least second.

How the hell did she not hear them coming inside? Was she really _that _preoccupied kissing Iggy? That was just a _little _pathetic… Now, more important matters, who had written the last sentence?

She looked at the handwriting, trying to identify it. Suddenly, her eyes widened in realization, and then narrowed again in anger. "Fang, you can't cook any better!" she shouted, running out of the kitchen.


End file.
